


In the Moment

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick needs a night out away from the cape and cowl crowd. Coincidentally enough, Roy doesn't wear either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 3rd, 2007.

Dick slipped off of his bike and secured his helmet to it. He walked the two blocks to the club, mildly self-conscious in his outfit of leather and fine mesh, but not particularly uncomfortable. The tight pants showed off his package less than his costume did.

And the view of his bulge could only be favorable tonight.

He hadn’t gone clubbing in ages; between having girlfriends, boyfriends, and special friends, he hadn’t had a need to go tricking. But the last while had been stressful and lonely, and he’d decided earlier in the week that he just needed to go get laid without any strings attached. He didn’t want to know the guy, didn’t want there to be an expectation of a follow-up phone call or date. He chose New York City because fewer people would recognize him there compared to Gotham, Bludhaven, or Metropolis. Bruce quashed what he needed to when it came to the press, but better to keep his lifestyle- all of them- as secret as possible.

Dick waited in line and flashed his driver’s license at the bouncer to get inside. There wasn’t even a glimmer of recognition from the burly man. He chose this club well tonight. It was a new place, a little off the beaten track, but fairly reputable. In Bludhaven if it wasn’t one of the two clubs that were highly rated, the place was a pit.

Inside Dick was greeted with the sight of a couple hundred bodies in various states of undress moving together on the dance floor. The music pounded, the lights flashed, and Dick let himself be led to the bar by a throng of men walking in front of him. He ordered a soda, sans alcohol until he got a better feel of the place, and stood back to observe the patrons of the club.

Everyone looked good. Really good. Like he wished he could sample more than he’d be able to that night kind of good.

He watched two men next to him take E, and was glad he wasn’t on duty so he didn’t have to worry about whether or not to bust them. But it was a club, and right now he didn’t care. He found himself starting to move a little to the music, getting into the theme of the evening. Dance, attract, schmooze, fuck. Something like that.

He finished his soda then made his way to the dance floor. A gorgeous redhead in jeans that left only slightly more to the imagination than his own pants wasted no time in drawing Dick close. He followed the redhead’s lead in the dance, and took the opportunity to look into the man’s eyes. A little bloodshot, but not too badly. The man was a little older than he was, which certainly wasn’t a problem because he was gorgeous. He definitely had potential for the evening.

But then someone grabbed him from behind, groin pressed against his ass, hands resting over his crotch. Lips landed on his neck, and Dick bent his head to give the stranger more access. Whoever he was, he was good. He didn’t even know Dick’s hot zones, and he was getting close to them.

Another man stepped in front of him, sweaty bare chest in Dick’s face. Dick took the invitation to touch. The night continued like that for a while, Dick moving from man to man, touching, exploring, literally feeling them out. He was aroused, the music pounding through him as different guys groped him. It was freeing and wonderful and it felt so good to just let himself be. It wasn’t as good as flying, nothing could really top that, but he always had to be so reserved, so careful, so in charge, that it was liberating to just let himself go, let other people take a little control away with his permission.

He caught the eye of one particular blonde three times, the other man’s gaze intense. Dick decided to get a drink and then go over and talk to the stranger. At the bar, the other man caught up with him. They engaged in small talk that thinly veiled the more important points of the conversation, mainly what each was expecting and willing to do.

It appeared they were on similar pages.

The stranger, who introduced himself as Toby but didn’t give Dick a chance to give his name, pulled Dick away from the bar and pressed him against the wall. His mouth was aggressive and probing against Dick’s, and he returned the kiss enthusiastically, more and more turned on as seconds passed. Toby was skilled, and Dick couldn’t keep his hands off the toned body, either. 

Dick was just starting to get more aggressive in his petting when he heard a familiar voice. “Robbie.”

His eyes shot open as he pulled away, and he was greeted with the sight of Roy wearing very little more than he was. Usually he ignored the way Roy’s broad shoulders tapered to his narrow waist, but in the club outfit he had on, it was very difficult not to notice his body. His costume clung, but it was somehow different from the leather he was wearing. Maybe because this outfit was actually _designed_ to entice. “Roy?”

“What are you doing here? You said you had to work late.”

“What?”

“Don’t lie to me, you bastard. Here you are cheating on me, and you play the innocent card?” It was then that Dick realized that Roy was telling him with his eyes to just play along with the story. “Can I talk to you outside, _lover_?”

“Yeah, okay... Be right back, Toby.”

“I’ll wait.” As Dick walked away, Toby squeezed his ass. “You’re worth it.”

If Dick hadn’t felt subconscious before, he certainly did now, the impression of Toby’s hand on his ass as Roy led him away practically by the ear.

They left the club, and Roy led Dick around to the alley alongside it. Two men were involved in a fairly heavy make out session in the shadows by the dumpster, but they ignored them.

“All right, Roy, what the hell was that?”

“That guy you were swapping spit with? He goes to clubs, picks up tricks, uses them, beats them, robs them. I came here tonight hoping to catch him in the act. I hadn’t quite expected to catch him in the act with _you_.” Roy crossed his arms over his chest in some odd display of machoness.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because you’ve never wanted to just get laid. _Without_ the bullshit involved with anyone on the inside.”

“Point.” Roy let his arms uncross, and one hand went to his hip. “Well, now that we’re both here, and Tobias likes you, and plans to harm you if my intel is accurate, would you be up for helping me apprehend him?”

Hence calling him by the Titans’ nickname. And to keep his identity a little bit more secret. “You think I can’t handle him on my own?”

“No, but I do think that I’ve been collecting information on him and want to finish my case. He and his crew have been at this for months, and it needs to stop.”

Dick heaved a put-upon sigh. “Fine. But I was really hoping to get laid tonight.”

“Well, find someone else when we’re through. You really know how to pick ‘em.” It was a typical sarcastic jab, though not one without truth.

“Don’t forget how often I’ve picked _you_.”

Green eyes narrowed on his. “I’m not.”

Okay, so yeah, issues there, all around. That was the way it was with them. People raised by superheroes just did not grow up normal.

Dick hoped Roy had funds set aside for Lian’s future therapy needs.

Then again, the money would more likely go towards a costume and gear.

“Alright, Roy. What do you want me to do?”

“What you were doing was fine. I just didn’t want you to proceed without knowing what he does. Might drug you, I don’t know. Go back in there, tell him you want some privacy. Go to a motel with him or something. Get him to threaten you, to touch you where your bathing suit covers without your permission, whatever, I swoop in, put him away, and the guys who’ve already been victimized by him will testify against him.”

“So I’m... bait?”

“If you’d be so kind.”

“Because it’s for a good cause.” And then Roy would owe him something.

~*~

Back inside, Dick found Toby schmoozing some other dark-haired guy. His clothing and hair were sexier than Dick’s but Dick had him beat in the ass department.

He had _everyone_ beat in the ass department. And was quite proud of it.

He sidled up behind Toby and cupped his ass with one hand. “Hey, Toby, I said I’d be back. You didn’t forget about me, did you?”

Toby turned and looked surprised to see him. “I thought Red chained you back to the bed.”

“No. I told him that it was over, has been for a while. He’s the past, and the future isn’t until tomorrow. And I just want to enjoy tonight.” Dick turned up the sexiness of his seductive look, the one that had worked with every single person he’d ever gotten into bed.

It worked on Toby, whose eyes widened then narrowed as his lips twisted into a smirk. “Well, cowboy, you came to the right person.” He turned to the guy behind him. “Sorry, kid. Maybe another time.”

Not if Dick had anything to say about it. But all he said right now was, “Let’s get out of here.”

~*~

A short while later Dick found himself in a decent hotel room, Toby mixing him a drink with his back suspiciously turned. People really fell for this? Dick made a mental note to somehow get more schools to teach rape prevention.

Toby turned and handed him his drink, then sat down next to him on the bed. “So, Robbie, is it? Are we done with small talk and ready to get down to it?” Before Dick could answer, Toby narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you want your drink?”

“Yes.” No.

“Then drink it.”

“I will.” Toby’s eyes pierced his, making Dick exceedingly uncomfortable. Toby was no fool. He could read Dick.

“Drink it.”

“Maybe I’ve changed my mind. About everything.” Dick tried to stand, but Toby pulled him back down.

“What, you’re a fucking cocktease? What was all that fooling around before, at the club?” Toby knocked the drink out of Dick’s hand. “Doesn’t matter. That was just the easy way out. More satisfying taking you while you struggle.”

All pretenses were dropped, and Dick could really _see_ the animal in Toby when he wasn’t flashing his smile or allowing warmth into his eyes.

He wasn’t attractive anymore.

Toby launched himself at Dick, and while Dick could have gotten away, he wanted Toby to think he had to advantage as long as Roy wasn’t in the room. Roy needed to get there, fast.

“Oh, come on, Robbie. I know you want me. You were all _over_ me.” Toby clawed at Dick’s pants, then centered his weight better on his knees, trapping Dick against the mattress.

“Toby, no! Stop...” He said it loud, hoping Roy could hear him.

“I don’t think you mean it.”

“Well, I do!” Dick punched Toby in the jaw, which only served to make him even angrier. He snarled as he tore open Dick’s pants.

Fortunately, Roy finally got his ass in gear and kicked in the door, gun leveled at Toby. “Get off of him, Tobias.”

Toby froze as he looked back at Roy. He then looked down at Dick, furious. “You set me up! You son of a bitch!”

“Are you kidding? You tried to rape me!”

“Come on, Tobias.” With the glare of hatred on Roy’s face, Dick couldn’t blame Toby quickly complying with every gritted-out command, up to and including being locked in cuffs. “Supervillains are bad enough. But it’s the real monsters- regular people who fuck with people, who hurt people for personal gain either physical or psychological- that really piss me off. _You_ are the real evil.”

Dick helped Roy bring Toby to the nearest police station, and listened as Roy contacted everyone related to the case so they could wrap everything up. Dick gave his own statement to the police.

Finally they were ready to go. “You want to go back to the club, Dick? Get that piece of ass you intended to get earlier?”

“No. I feel dirty. I didn’t like having his hands on me once I knew what he was planning.” He really, really didn’t. “I just want to go home and take a shower, get him, and that police station, off of me.”

“I’m sorry, Dick. Really. I had no intention of dragging you into all this, and I didn’t until you were there with his tongue down your throat and your intentions obvious. And I figured better we go after him together than some innocent guy who can’t take care of himself get put in a dangerous position.”

Dick wrapped his arms around himself; not only was he upset from the evening’s events, he was cold. “I understand. And I’m happy to help put scum behind bars. I wouldn’t have become a cop if I didn’t. I would just really like to put this all behind me and a scalding showerhead in front of me.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you when I see you, then. Have a good night.” Roy looked a little hurt.

“What, you aren’t coming with me? My shower’s big enough for two.” Dick smirked at Roy, hoping he’d take him up on the invitation. He still really wanted to get laid, baggage and all.

“Oh. I think I can fit it into my schedule.”

Dick wasn’t sure if Roy was teasing or serious; he knew Lian had to be with a babysitter and Roy might need to get home. But he had to try anyway. “I’d rather you fit it into my ass.”

Roy boggled at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “You’d write great bad porn.”

“Well, I have to have something to fall back on if this whole heir to a billionaire thing doesn’t work out.”

“We’ll have to discuss it later. Right now I could really use a shower, too.”

Smiling, Dick led the way.

~*~

The shower was wonderful, the water hot and plentiful as it pounded his body. Roy’s hands sliding through the soap coating his skin certainly helped, the experienced fingers massaging, pinching, and teasing everywhere. He and Roy hadn’t slept together in ages, and maybe that was part of why they argued as frequently as they did, and he hadn’t been quite aware of how much he missed those strong hands and the feeling of that particular hard body pressed against his.

Dick’s thoughts flashed to what could have happened to him that night, what Toby could have done, and even if Dick hadn’t been in any _real_ danger, it was still disturbing that if he hadn’t been there, Toby would have gone home with someone else who wouldn’t have been so prepared.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Roy’s mouth pressed against his, sweet and careful and nothing like the kisses of the strangers at the club. Dick kissed back and opened his mouth so he could feel Roy’s better, welcome his familiar tongue, lose himself in memories of previous similar kisses not quite forgotten but no longer at the forefront of his memory.

Sex with Roy was often fraught with turmoil, stress due to who they were and what was expected of them, and the eventual fights they couldn’t seem to avoid.

But right now all Dick wanted was Roy, his best friend, occasional lover, and the man currently teasing him with too-light touches and entirely intentional bumps of his cock against Dick’s.

Dick broke away from the kiss and opened his eyes. Roy’s hair was plastered down from the water, and his skin was flushed. His cock was hard, and Dick reached down and wrapped his hand around it. “I need you to fuck me.”

Roy nodded at him seriously, then leaned in to kiss him again, hand in his hair then pulling his head to the side to make the kiss deeper. He felt Roy reach behind him to turn off the water, and Dick took advantage of them being pressed that much closer together to wrap his arms fully around Roy to hold him even closer. It had been too long without him.

Somehow they managed to make it to Dick’s bed without tripping over anything, and they landed on it together, hardly breaking the kiss until Dick had to reach for supplies. He fished them from their hiding spot and handed them to Roy after taking some lube for himself. He prepped himself quickly as Roy watched, his face still serious even as he breathed heavily as he watched Dick’s fingers. Dick’s eyes traveled from Roy’s face, over his chest, and down to where his cock was standing tall, twitching in anticipation. Dick wanted- needed- it inside him, right then, and he ordered Roy as politely as he could, “Now. Fuck me now.”

He spread his legs apart further, not feeling any pain from the motion due to his abnormal level of flexibility. It felt good, and felt infinitely better when Roy moved into position between his thighs. “You ready?” Roy waited, hand on his latex-covered cock, eyes probing his.

“Yes. Now!” Roy finally pushed inside, the going slow at first but it felt so good he didn’t care. Finally Roy was all the way in, and he waited for Dick’s body to adjust. Dick opened his eyes, not realizing they had been closed, and looked up into Roy’s. He was still serious, and still flushed, and still really one of the sexiest people Dick had ever had the fortune to sleep with.

He nodded to let Roy know it was okay, and he drew out slowly, then thrust quickly back in. He kept up the rhythm, and one of Dick’s hands went to his chest, his other up to touch one of Roy’s where it held up his leg. That hand unlocked from where it was, dropping his leg to Roy’s shoulder, and let Dick’s fingers slip between its own. The touch was intimate, grounding Dick to what he was doing and where he was, reminding him of how long he and Roy had been friends, and how intoxicating their sex was.

Dick let the sensations flow over him, Roy inside him, against him, the comforter of his bedspread damp against his back, the draft from the open window cooling his hot skin. Roy dropped his hand and pushed Dick’s legs down around his waist so he could lean over him and kiss him. The act added another level of intimacy to what they were doing, and Dick had a fleeting thought about why he had gone out tonight wanting to hook up with a stranger, sleep with some trick for the night. Too much baggage with a friend, too much potential for things to go wrong. Maybe they would, but maybe he and Roy could be civil for the rest of the night and just enjoy each other without some argument or pissing contest.

But why waste time worry about afterwards when Roy was so damn good at what he was doing right now?

Dick clawed against Roy’s back, and Roy moved faster, and Dick thought he might not be able to hold back much longer with the way things were going, the way Roy knew his body, knew what he liked and needed. Then Roy sat back again and wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock, and began stroking it, softly at first and then hard as Dick moaned. He heard Roy moan, too, and opened his eyes again. Roy was covered in sweat, the muscles in his arm flexing as he jerked off Dick, and Dick felt his eyes shut again.

Then Roy changed the angle of his thrusts and quickened his hand, and Dick felt himself getting wound tighter and tighter as every thrust and stroke felt better and better. “Roy...” It was all he could get out as he briefly opened his eyes once more and his body reached climax, stiffening and then releasing in splashes against his chest as he shuddered and then relaxed into the mattress.

Roy ran a hand through the mess then seemed to redouble his efforts as he strived to come as well. His hands clenched tightly around Dick’s thighs as he did, his groan of completion loud and beautiful. He rested limply against Dick until he caught his breath, then eased Dick’s legs down. He pulled out slowly, and tossed the condom into the garbage can against the wall. He settled down against Dick, apparently not wanting the closeness to end quite yet.

Good.

“That was fucking hot, Dick.”

“That it was.” There weren’t quite words for it, and he wasn’t even going to try.

Roy’s hand rubbed his cum into his skin, and Dick turned his head to press a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you. I needed this.”

“I know.”

“Not even with what happened tonight, with Toby. I mean, my whole point with tonight was getting laid, and I thought it didn’t matter who it was with. But I’m really glad it was with you.”

“Forget about Toby and what he wanted. What we had here was the real deal. I’d never hurt you. ...Not physically.”

“Let’s not talk about it. Us. Whatever. Because we know it’s not going to work, certainly not right now if ever. Let’s just enjoy it for what it is, the way we always do.”

“One day it might be enough. If we let it be.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.”

And maybe they could be around each other for more than a few hours before arguing about something, before picking up their baggage at the emotional claim belt.

But for right now, it was best to think about the moment rather than get bogged down in the past or the future.

Though the very near future might hold another orgasm or two, if he could get Roy awake.


End file.
